1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rip fence used with a worktable of a cutting machine, such as table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional rip fence 2 installed on the worktable 1a of a table saw 1. The rip fence 2 can be moved on the top surface of the worktable 1a to the desired position and then locked. The rip fence 2 comprises a fence body 2a approximately equal to the width of the worktable 1a, a fence adjusting handle 2b pivoted to one end of the fence body 2a, a front clamp 2c pivoted to the front end of the fence body 2a corresponding to the front side of the worktable 1a, a rear clamp 2d pivoted to the rear end of the fence body 2a corresponding to the rear side of the worktable 1a, and a linking mechanism (not shown) connecting the front clamp 2c and the rear clamp 2d to the fence adjusting handle 2b. The fence adjusting handle 2b is turnable relative to the fence body 2a between the pressed position as shown in FIG. 1 where the front clamp 2c and the rear clamp 2d are respectively clamped on the front and rear sides of the worktable 1a to lock the fence body 2a to the worktable 1a, and the lifted position as shown in FIG. 2, where the front clamp 2c and the rear clamp 2d are respectively disengaged from the worktable 1a for enabling the user to move the fence body 2a on the top surface of the worktable 1a to the desired position. This structure of rip fence 2 is functional, however it is not safe in use. During cutting operation, the fence adjusting handle 2b may be lifted accidentally to unlock the fence body 2a. If the user keeps operating the sawing machine at this time, an accident may occur.